Halloween movie night
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: it's Halloween night and everyone is out. Ethan stays home with his little sister Daphne. What will they do when they are home alone? Only one way to find out.


**I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Stuck in the Middle in anyway.**

* * *

**Author's note: this one-short Halloween story is about Ethan and his little sister ****Daphne.**

* * *

**Age: Ethan: 17 and Daphne: 12.**

* * *

Tonight is Halloween and everybody is going out. But Ethan and Daphne they decide to stay at home and watch some scary movies. Daphne loves watching scary movies. Everybody is getting ready to leave and Ethan is getting ready to watch some movies.. Suzy was not sure if she wants to leave Ethan and Daphne home alone and missing out on all the fun.

"Are you sure you want to stay home?"

"Yes mom. We'll be fine."

"Ok. you guys are missing out on all the fun."

""Don't worry. We'll have some fun here."

Everyone left the house and after they were gone Daphne came downstairs saw Ethan in the kitchen.

"Are you gone?"

"Yep"

"Good."

Daphne jump on the counter and starts to make out with Ethan. The two of them been secretly dating for almost a year and the rest of the family doesn't know about it. Ethan is glad that no one knows about this. He loves Daphne and they had Sex sometimes. Ethan uses a condom for safe sex and he didn't want to get his little sister pregnant. They kiss for a few minutes then they heard the fort door open. They stop what they were doing and then they saw Harley.

"Harley. What are you doing back so early?" said Ethan.

"I forgot something. What were you guys doing before I came in?"

"Nothing." said both of them.

"You guys were kissing weren't you?"

"What?!"

"No we didn't."

Harley looks at them with a strange look.

"You guys can stop lying now. I know about your little secret."

"What! How do you know about us?"

"I knew about your secret for a while."

"Fine. I admit it. I'm dating Daphne. So what. I love my baby sister."

"Ethan, you could get into a lot of trouble if mom and dad find out about this."

"Don't worry, they won't find out."

"Please don't tell anyone about us Harley."

"Fine. I won't tell anyone."

Harley went to her room and got what she was looking for and left. After Harley left Ethan and Daphne have the house to themselves.

"Finally, she's gone."

"That's good. Are you ready to watch some movies babe?"

"Hell yeah."

They kissed and went to the living room. Daphne sit on the couch and Ethan put a dvd in the dvd player. He hit play on the DVD remote. Then they sit and watch the movie together. While watching the movie Ethan gets a boner and Daphne notices it.

"Hey, Ethan. Nice sexy boner you go there."

"What?"

Ethan looks at his pants and notice it then he saw Daphne rubbing his pants makeing Ethan

"Do you wanna have sex?"

"What? No the family might come back and see caught us."

"Mom told me they'll be back late."

"I still think we shouldn't do it."

"Come on, please."

"Already fine."

They start to make out and then Daphne helps Ethan with his pants. He pulled them down revealing his 7 inch dick. Daphne grad Ethan's dick and slowly jerked him off making him moan even more.

"Oh god Daphne, this feels so nice."

Daphne continues to jacked off Ethan then she his dick and put it in her mouth and start to suck his dick. Ethan moan as his little sister gives him a bllowjob she can only take five inch in her mouth Ethan placed his hands on the back of Daphne's head and soon he started to face fuck her. Daphne started to suck faster and faster Ethan was getting close to his edge after a few more bobs he shot his load in Daphne's mouth.

Ethan pulls his dick then he makes out with Daphne tasting his own cum.

"Fuck that was hot."

"Yeah. do you want to continue?"

"Sure."

They start to make out for a few minutes then Daphne lay down on the couch and open up her legs. Ethan starts to lick her pussy then he put his finger in his mouth and start to suck on it he took it out and put in Daphne's pussy. Daphne begin to moan as Ethan fucker her with his finger for a few minutes after that he add another finger and Daphne moan again Ethan continue to fuck her with his fingers for a few more minutes. After he took his fingers out. Ethan started to eat out daphne moan her brother eat her out. Instead of stopping Ethan kept at it.

He kept eating her out until she squirt into Ethan's mouth a few times. After that they started to make out again. The kiss broke and Ethan thought Daphne was ready so he grabbed his dick and slid it into her pussy. Ethan just smiled and started to fuck his little sister both of them started moan Ethan started thrusting Daphne's pussy faster and faster Daphne really loving this the room was filling up with the smells and sounds of brother and sister sex.

Ethan kept fucking away until he was on edge. He quickly pulled out and started to rim Daphne's ass again before sliding his dick into her ass. Daphne liked having a dick up her ass. The powerful organism caused her to pass out. But Ethan was was to much into the fucking to notice. He started to fuck faster and harder until once again he was on edge. He quickly pulled out then put his dick in her pussy once again. After a few more trusts Ethan shot his load deep inside Daphne's pussy. After that Ethan pulls some clovers on Daphne and himself then he fell asleep with his dick still inside Daphne's pussy.

A few hours later the family comes home and they saw Ethan and Daphne asleep on the couch.

A week later Daphne finds out she is pregnant with Ethan's child.

* * *

**The end. **

**What do you think of the story? Please let me know. Also happy Halloween everybody!**


End file.
